··Beautiful Wish··
by Blue Windy
Summary: Edward Elric 'parece' el típico sujeto que no anda por ahí pidiendo deseos sin sentido,que opina que el amor es para tarados, jamás creería que un muñeco pueda tener vida y jamás JAMAS se enamoraría de él pero quien sabe y solo 'parezca' EnvyXed
1. El Sueño Comienza

Advertencias: nada además de **Shounen Ai**, que no hay en este capitulo, pero habrá mucho en el futuro, tenganme paciencia…u.u  
Pareja: Envy y Edo…  
Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no es mió en ningún sentido, y tampoco estoy haciendo ganancias económicas de esto…  
Notas: Emh… es posible que sea muy familiar… pro no es igual… bueno… ya sabemos… clicheado, sin sentido… pero me he esforzado… espero que les guste.

* * *

º·.Beautiful Wish.·º  
_Blue Windy_

··Capitulo 1º- El Sueño Comienza

------

Aquí tenemos a Edward Elric, tiene dieciocho, casi diecinueve por unos minutos ahora, trabaja en un museo, tiene una vida simple… y en definitiva NO cree en fantasías y estupideces de ese tipo.

Desde pequeño siempre vio todas esas cosas como invenciones de gente alcohólica que estaba muy en el otro lado cuando escribió esas cosas. O eso es al menos lo que decía a quien preguntara.

Claro que eso también incluye los finales felices y el amor eterno, porque Edward podría jurar por su nombre que no existía esa cosa tonta llamada amor…

Sin duda se podía querer mucho a una persona, pero así para hacer todo por ella… eso ya sonaba a esclavitud para Edward.

No que nunca quisiera hacer nada por los demás, de hecho era un gran amigo, y buen familiar, pero al razonamiento del muchacho, eso se llamaba cariño por los demás… solamente…. Nada de tonto amor.

Tal vez el muchacho tenía miedo, o tal vez no le importaba demasiado, nunca se sabrá con seguridad… Lo que se sabe, es que hubo un tiempo pequeñito en que alguien le hizo creer, aunque la traición terminó por acabarlo… pero eso cambio… claro no fue radical, se necesito de un tiempo…

Y al final… esa cosita rara llamada amor logró hacerse un rinconcito en el corazón del muchacho.

Esta es la historia de cómo Edward Elric, descubrió que todo es posible, y como encontró eso maravilloso que juraba jamás podría existir.

Esta es la historia de cómo Edward Elric encontró un día su llave de ingreso a la felicidad… el día en que conoció a Envy.

Un sujeto simple, que tenía detrás de su existencia magia que nadie jamás habría creído posible encontrar… pero hay que saber, que cuando el mundo confabula, hay poco que se pueda hacer para no cumplir sus deseos…

---------------------

Sentado en el sofá de la acogedora casa de Maes Hughes, un amigo muy cercano de Edward y Alphonse Elric, _disfrutando_ de la fiesta infantil de Elysia, la hija del señor Hughes, Edward miraba ausentemente por la ventana caer los copos de nieve, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensamientos que probablemente tenían que ver con esa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules que desde hacia un tiempo le tenía mal. No en el sentido de morirse por verle… porque sin duda era lo que menos quería.

Esa niña lo había embobado como nada nunca lo había echo, le había echo formarse lindas ilusiones, todas involucrándola a ella, y un día simplemente de un momento para otro todo acabó, sin darle tiempo a Edward de salir del barco antes de hundirse, llevándolo consigo.

Winry cortó toda relación, y al día siguiente, se dice, fue vista de la mano de otro sujeto, lo cual a todos constaba, pues no era algo que la niña quisiera mantener exactamente en secreto.

Alphonse, preocupado le comentaba del problema a Hughes, que con una mueca de lastima no podía hacer nada mas que observar a Edward.

El muchacho se las había ingeniado bastante bien para subsistir. Tenía una habilidad innata para todo a aquello que a decodificar se refería.

Trabajaba en un museo, ayudando a los arqueólogos en investigadores a leer las antiguas piedras con tallados extraños, a revelar las historias del pasado y similares.

Había comenzado todo cuando se había interesado en una gran piedra llena de símbolos extraños que nadie sabia para que servían, y después de ir semanas enteras sin falta al museo para observar la misma piedra vez tras vez llegó a la conclusión de que eran intrincados círculos que invocaban la antigua ciencia de la alquimia, a si mismo descubrió exactamente para que era cada circulo.

Lo comunicó de inmediato a los superiores, que después de hacer investigaciones propias se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, y Edward, aun sin tener los estudios apropiados, se ganó un puesto entre el equipo de investigación.

El dinero no le faltaba, tenia un bonita casaen un lugar tranquilo de la cuidad. Donde vivía sólo desde hacia ya poco menos de un año, a excepción de Al, que iba a visitarle de tanto en tanto para ver como le iba a su único hermano. Pero sus visitas no eran de más de dos días y eran en su mayoría para mantener en orden la casa, que de lo contrario seria un renombrado chiquero.

Edward no se mantenía tan alejado de la gente, pero tampoco era muy devoto de su compañía, prefería pasar las tardes enteras en su casa, descifrando esto o aquello, que ir a alguna reunión.

Asistía a la fiesta de Elysia solo porque Alphonse le había pedido, casi rogado, que fuera, si no tan solo habría enviado un regalo para la niña y se habría echo el desentendido refugiándose en su trabajo.

Edward suspiró una vez más, llevándose el vaso de soda a los labios y dando un trago.

Eran noches nevadas como estas las que mas nostálgico le ponían, le recordaban la noche en que Winry y él habían prometido cariño eterno.

Él no habría faltado a su promesa… Estaba casi seguro…

Se dice que jamás dejas de querer a alguien… y quien sabe y era cierto…

Sin quererlo una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y de inmediato la limpió, antes de que alguien la viera. Porque Edward tenía que mantener esa pinta de no importarle nada relacionado con… _eso_…

Pero Maes Hughes se había dado cuenta de todo.

Se acercó muy casual a donde el joven rubio de ojos dorados y tomó asiento a su lado con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Qué tal, Edward?- preguntó el hombre, intentando ver el rostro del otro, que se rehusaba a mirarle mientras sus ojos estuvieran rojos y acuosos.

-estoy bien…- respondió desganado, intentando ocultar lo quebrada que estaba su voz. En lo cual falló penosamente.

-no me olvidé de un detalle- dijo el señor Hughes, ganando la atención de Edward, que le miró de reojo, y después de pasarse el dorso de la mano por sobre los ojos para esconder cualquier señal de llanto se dignó a dar la cara.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-hoy es también tu cumpleaños- dijo Maes codeándolo y alzando la cejas repetidamente.

-por lo tanto te traje un pequeño regalo, una cosita que vi y me agradó... además de que tal vez ayude, yo no sé- dijo Maes sacando de su saco un paquete que entregó a Edward, quien parecía bastante sorprendido.

Abrió el paquetito con cuidado hasta que solo quedo una cajita de cartón que también abrió curioso, encontrándose con un muñequito dentro.

Confundido, Edward tomó al muñequito con cuidado entre sus manos. Era delicado, de aproximadamente diez centímetros de altura. Era suave, y parecía el regalo perfecto para una pequeña niña como Elysia, tal vez el señor Hughes se había equivocado de regalo.

-emh ¿señor Hughes?- dudó Edward mirándole, pero Maes tan solo sonrió, asegurándole con esto a Edward de que era el regalo correcto.

-Lo compré en un bazar, me dijo la dependienta que el muñequito tenia una clase de extraño encantamiento y era capaz de traer felicidad- explicó el señor Hughes tomando al muñequito de las manos de Edward –y no solo eso, sino que también esta muy bien echo¿no crees? Supuestamente tiene mas de cuatrocientos años, y se mantiene en perfecto estado, mira, esta aquí la fecha- informó el hombre, señalando el zapatito negro del muñequito, donde estaba efectivamente un año, que era hacia mas de cuatrocientos, y además un símbolo de una serpiente alada devorando su propia cola con una estrella de seis picos dentro del circulo que formaba la serpiente con su cuerpo.

-gracias… yo no se que…-

-no digas nada, Edward… yo se que es un regalo extraño para un chico, y mas para uno de tu edad, pero ya veras, le encontraras el lado bueno- aseguró el señor Hughes, en ese momento llegó Alphonse, con un pastelito pequeño en un plato en sus manos, con diecinueve velitas pequeñas, todas encendidas.

Alphonse se agachó, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, ofreciendo el pastel a su hermano mayor, que se veía mas confundido ahora que antes.

-Pide un deseo, Edward- dijo Alphonse con una gran sonrisa y grandes ojos ilusionados.

Edward parpadeó confundido, luego suspiró, era algo estúpido en su opinión, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Al ni a Hughes, que también tenía algo que ver con esto.

Cerró los ojos, y pensó en algo que quisiera de verdad mucho…

Algo deseó en su mente, sin decirlo, después abrió los ojos y sopló las velas, que se apagaron todas con microsegundos de diferencia.

Y creyó ver un pequeño resplandor azulado rodear al muñequito que descansaba en su regazo.  
Hizo el pensamiento a un lado, y le sonrió tristemente a su hermano que le veía expectante. Esperando escuchar que cosa había pedido.

-Muchas gracias… a ambos- agradeció el rubio. Se estaba poniendo sentimental de nuevo, sacudió un poco su cabeza. Se puso de pie, y se despidió de los otros dos, que preocupados le miraron irse, llevando tan solo su muñequito consigo.

Después escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supieron que Edward se había marchado.

---------------------

Una vez en su casa, Edward subió al techo de la misma. Necesitaba distraerse, no se sentía bien con tanto sentimiento en él.

Se paró cerca del borde y observó el cielo, jugueteando con el suave cabello, casi real, del muñequito en sus manos. Esto le llamó la atención y se dispuso a ver más de cerca el objeto.

Su cara era bonita, tenia dos grandes ojos en blanco que miraban al vació, pero que brillaban espectacularmente; a pesar de estar echo de algo parecido a tela, no se veía nada sucio, ni desgastado, era como si fuera completamente nuevo. Las marcas de las costuras eran casi invisibles dándole un acabado muy profesional, era como si no estuvieran ahí.

Las ropas, superpuestas al cuerpo del muñequito parecían hechas en grande y luego reducidas mágicamente, con botoncitos y el cuello de la camisa y todo, y un gorrito muy curioso descansaba sobre sus cabellos oscuros. Estaba muy bien hecho ¿Cuánto habría gastado el señor Hughes en esto?

Pero a la poca luz no podía verlo tan bien como deseaba, así que se contento con resguardarlo de los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo, aunque no tan tupidos como antes.

El frió no le importaba del todo a Edward, que se entretenía viendo las nubes que su aliento hacia al salir de su boca.

En ese momento un destello le llamó la atención en el cielo, y vio la gran luna entre las nubes que se apuraban por esconderla de nuevo.

Decía su hermanito que si, en circuntancias como estas, pedía un deseo… se haría realidad. No que creyera en eso, pero ya había pedido un deseo a un pastel ¿que problema había hacerlo a la luna? De cualquier manera, acababa de declararse mentalmente inestable por ese día.

"desearía… desearía… conocer a la persona perfecta, para volver a ser feliz" dijo en voz baja, repitiendo el mismo deseo que había pedido antes al soplar las velas, sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

'esas cosas… no suceden… son invenciones tontas de gente loca sin nada mejor que hacer…' pensó tristemente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos deprimentes y sin quererlo una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos dorados, cayendo delicadamente en el rostro del muñequito, que la absorbió de inmediato.

Edward miró con rencor el objeto, y se preparó para aventarlo lejos de él, lo que le sucediera ya le tenía sin cuidado. pero antes de poder soltarlo, el muñequito volvió a brillar, esta vez mas claramente, con mas intensidad, haciéndole saber a Edward que no había sido todo tan solo una ilusión la ultima vez.

Asustado lo inspeccionó, buscando algo como un interruptor, debía haber alguna especie de botón que activaba la lucecita o algo, le dijo su lado racional.

Así se podían ver todos los detalles con mas claridad, los diseños de su ropa en plateado, la misma siendo negra, y los pantaloncillos de color claro.

Vio con horror como aparecían las facciones hermosas de pronto en el blanco rostro del muñequito, como sus ojos se cerraban, como su cabello revoloteaba alrededor de él como empujado por un aire inexistente.

Los dedos de Edward comenzaban a arder, y asustado soltó al muñequito que quedo suspendido en el aire.

El rubio dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se echó hacia atrás, observando todo con horror.

Las manos redondas del monito se fueron separando formando pequeños dedos, y ante a mirada asombrada de Edward se flexionaron y apareció una mueca de frustración su rostro diminuto que ahora parecía vivo.

-Oh dios…- murmuró Edward, haciéndose mas hacia atrás cuando la extraña cosa brillante comenzó a flotar hacia donde él estaba.

Hubo un último destello cegador, que hizo a Edward dar vuelta a su rostro y tallarse los ojos desesperado, intentando recuperar la vista.

Cuando ya todo hubo acabado, con miedo regresó sus ojos a donde esperaba ver al muñequito diabólico brillando fantasmalmente, pero se sorprendió al ver en su lugar a una persona.

La luz que le rodeaba se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y el muchacho fue descendiendo, una vez que sus pies tocaron suelo se vino abajo, cayendo de rodillas primero, sin hacer ningún sonido al terminar de caer en la fría superficie.

El corazón de Edward estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho, y lo único que quería era irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero había una cosa que no lo dejaba echar a correr, y era que, bueno, había un sujeto que podía estar muerto sobre su techo, que momentos antes había sido un simple muñeco.

A gatas se acercó con precaución, con el seño fruncido y con un dedo removió el cuerpo del chico, que no hizo ningún movimiento.

Casi inmediatamente el dedo que había tocado al muchacho comenzó a arder como si estuviera en llamas, y Edward sintió como si energía fuera drenada de su propio ser. Gritó horrorizado viendo mas luz a su alrededor, y antes de desmayarse lo único que vio fue un rostro blanco y un par de preciosos ojos violetas que le miraban con preocupación pintada en ellos.

Una voz tímida y asustada que le llamaba… y después nada… dejándolo con la duda de que rayos acababa de suceder... pero con la sensación de que algo grande había comenzado...

((Continuará...))

* * *

Emh… si, lo reescribí… le quite algunas cosas y le puse otras, osease no esta exactamente igual, solo... similar, espero que así este mehorcillo… u.u hasta recorte mis notas!! sigh 

Me dejan un comentario por favor?

Gracias por leer…

º·.Blue Windy.·º


	2. Curiosas Sensaciones

Segundo capitulo después de sigloooS! Disculpen mi demora n.n'  
Ahaha, esto es de a rapido, no me di mucho tiempo en ortografía, espero que este bien n.n'... es que... finalmente me consegui una vida social... y hoy voy a ir a zorrear!! emh... digo... de fiesta... ya saben xD

Le dedico este capitulo a: **lilou-chan**, **Mena** , **PoLlO-yAsHa**, **YO**, **Tasuke-FMA**, **Nikky Hatake**, **Conde Ha'Shade** y a **Nadeshiko Ryuugan - Kai x Rei.  
**  
Mil gracias por sus reviewsines!! que intente contestar, pero… me hago bolas, no se ni en que día vivo, así que luego se me va la cosa de a quien le conteste y a quien no… y… bueno… si no lo hice, no fue por mala onda… simplemente se me fue el rollo y… solo quiero que sepan que les amo!! y les agradezco muchisimo que se tomen el tiempo de leer y _ademas_ de dejarme un comentario!! ºwº

No los entretengo mas, lean porfis!!

* * *

º·.Beautiful Wish.·º  
_Blue Windy_

··Capitulo 2º- Curiosas Sensaciones  
-------

-oye…

Picoteo, picoteo, picoteo.

-oyeeeeeee?

Picoteo, picoteo, picoteo.

-¿estas vivo?

Más picoteo… ¿de donde rayos venia tanto picoteo?

Edward abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose completamente debilitado y apenas logró levantar un poco la cabeza para ver a su alrededor.

Aun seguía siendo de noche, pero no sabia si era la misma noche… aunque supuso era la misma, de lo contrario estaría cubierto de nieve.

Con la vista aun borrosa logró ubicar una figura que se abría paso sobre él, y que parecía muy preocupada. Sus grandes ojos violáceos no se apartaban ni un segundo de él, ahora que lo pensaba, la figura estaba demasiado cerca…

-¿Quién rayos…?- inició Edward luchando por levantarse de la fría superficie. La figura que ahora podía ver con más claridad dejo ver una gran sonrisa animada de colmillos puntiagudos.

-¡Si estas vivo!- gritó la criatura felizmente, ayudando a Edward a tomar una pose sentada jalando de su playera. Este se llevó una mano a la cabeza completamente confundido.

Las imágenes comenzaron a regresar a su cerebro como una película veloz. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de pánico y después de gritar hizo lo mejor que pudo para retroceder, así sentado como estaba… pero no llegó lejos, apenas podía moverse el pobre.

El otro sujeto simplemente se puso de pie indignado, colocando sus manos en sus caderas en una pose bastante femenina, con una ceja en alto.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?

Edward, que tenía dificultad para respirar no encontró palabras que decir, era todo tan confuso. Tanto trabajo le estaba haciendo mal.

Eso tenía que ser, esto era tan solo una ilusión, un sueño… quizás se había caído de la azotea… y por eso estaba teniendo sueños tan raros, pero no había de que preocuparse… esto no era real…

-dime… ¿piensas contestarme?

Esta vez la voz del muchacho se escuchaba desde mucho mas cerca, y cuando Edward reaccionó solo lo hizo para darse cuenta de que el otro estaba casi encima de él, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando, curioso por jamás haber visto a alguien como él.

El rubio no supo porque, pero se sonrojó bastante, intentando controlarlo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con miedo. El otro simplemente parpadeó confundido, se alejó un poco llevándose un dedo a la boca en una pose pensativa. Después de unos segundos simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la cuestión de que ni siquiera sabía quien demonios era. Pero sonrió igualmente.

-creo… llamarme Envy- informó –pero no tengo idea de cómo lo sé, ni porque lo sé… no me cuestiones más¡haces que mi cabeza de vueltas!

Acto seguido el chico se llevó una mano a la oreja y la rascó un poco, dejando después a sus dedos recorrer sus largos cabellos oscuros. Edward notó de inmediato otra anormalidad en el extraño ser. Sus orejas no eran normales… terminaban en punta, como si fueran las de un duende o algo similar, con la cabeza ladeada y sin quererlo se quedó observándolas atónito.

-déjame… cambiar un poco la pregunta ¿_Qué_… eres?- dijo Edward aun mirando las orejas del otro, que comenzaba a sentirse algo incomodo bajo tal inspección. Su semblante despistado cambio rápidamente por uno serio. Se acercó a donde Edward, quedando tan cerca como hacía solo unos minutos, tan cerca que Edward podía ver sin dificultad los patrones extraños en los ojos de Envy, que no consistían en simples puntos y líneas provenientes del centro, sino intrincados espirales púrpuras y grisáceos que los hacían ver simplemente hipnotizantes.

-Lo que miras… ¿Qué parezco?- respondió Envy con una voz suave.

-a mi parecer… sólo una ilusión… algo que mi imaginación inventó a la falta de alguien a quien…- dijo Edward sus pensamientos inconclusos casi sin pensarlo, una sonrisa triste pero divertida se formó en la boca de Envy.

-si eso es lo que quieres que sea… entonces, eso es lo que seré…

-¡NO! No quiero que seas solo una ilusión… quiero… que de verdas estes aqui… que seas... real...

-Entonces, lo soy, chico rubio…

Edward sintió emoción amontonarse dentro de él y respirar comenzó a hacérsele difícil de nuevo, levantó una mano, que le ayudaba a mantener soporte de su débil cuerpo, hacia el rostro de Envy, pero no se atrevió a tocarle.  
Temiendo que por hacerlo todo fuera a desmoronarse... y darse cuenta de la realidad.

-dime Edward… ese es mi nombre- dijo el rubio en sólo un suspiro, que Envy pudo escuchar perfectamente, después él mismo ladeó su cabeza hasta la palma de Edward, dejándola descansar sobre esta.

Casi de inmediato se retiró, al sentir algo como una fuerte onda de electricidad que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos de pies a cabeza, pero no era algo que les produjera dolor ni mucho menos… de hecho… era una sensación bastante placentera, que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-Caray… ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Edward con dificultad en sacar las palabras de su garganta. Envy parecía tampoco tener idea de nada, simplemente respiraba pesadamente con una sonrisa en la boca.

-se sintió… muy bien- dijo él, y Edward no pudo negarlo. Sus ojos se trabaron en los del otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Envy?

-Duh! No es obvio? Vine porque tú quisiste que viniera… lo que planees hacer conmigo, eso si ya no lo sé- dijo en tono de conocimiento, el evento anterior al parecer fuera de sus recuerdos por completo. –me llamaste… dijiste que estabas solo y que querías a alguien a tu lado… y aquí estoy. Pero no pareces del todo feliz de verme…

-uhhh- dudó Edward, intrigado, no poniendo demasiada atención en la conversación actual. Quería saber si…

Levantó su mano de nuevo hasta el rostro del otro chico que parecía creer que Edward era una cosa muy tonta, pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con su tibia mejilla no hubo ninguna sensación extraña como la vez anterior… tan sólo… normal.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándose atentamente, sin perderse ningún detalle del rostro del otro, sólo hasta que Envy emitió un pequeño quejido, acompañado de un leve temblor fue cuando Edward reaccionó.

-hace demasiado frió aquí… ¿Por qué no vamos dentro?- ofreció con las cejas algo fruncidas, intentando adivinar la reacción del extraño personaje, quien asintió sin mucho pensarlo. Se alejó y puso de pie. Esperando a que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

Y cual fue su sorpresa al recordar que a duras penas podía mantener una postura sentada. Rió apenado, ganándose una ceja en alto por parte de Envy, quien al entender lo que sucedía rodó los ojos y se las ingenió para ayudar al otro a levantarse, sintiendo nada de electricidad en las pocas ocasiones que sus pieles se tocaron.

Tambaleándose Edward logró dar los pasos suficientes para abrir la puertita que daba al interior de la casa, a unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaba el dormitorio de Edward.

Había sido un problema llegar hasta la puerta, pero bajar las escaleras en esa condición… era suicidio.

Edward resopló hastiado, sintiendo sus piernas como si fueran gelatina, tan cansadas que parecían desvanecerse.

-creo que… tendré que cargarte, Edo...

-¿Edo?

-si… Edward es un nombre tan largo… y tan poco practico-se quejó Envy haciendo un puchero -Suena mejor Edo- dijo finalmente, sonriendo un poco preparándose para levantar al otro del suelo. Lo subió en su espalda, sosteniéndolo en su lugar firmemente.

Edward avergonzado simplemente se aferró a sus hombros, y sin problema alguno fueron bajando los escalones de dos en dos, como si Edward no pesara nada o algo parecido, y una vez abajo, Envy se rehusó a dejar al otro ponerse sobre sus propias piernas.

-buenooo ¿y ahora que?- preguntó confundido, ojeando a Edward, a quien comenzaban a pesarle los ojos, sólo quería dormir.

Simplemente señaló a donde estaba su habitación.

Envy caminó hasta ahí sin problema alguno y una vez dentro, después de que Edward prometió que no había nada extraño entre las sombras, y que le convenció de avanzar lo suficiente para alcanzar el interruptor de la mesita de noche, Edward fue depositado en su gran y confortable cama.

Haciendo un enrome esfuerzo por quitarse los zapatos se recostó sobre ella, sin destenderla y se dispuso a dormir.

Estaba ya ganado inconciencia cuando sintió un dedo enterrarse en su mejilla, fastidiado abrió los ojos una nada, para ver a Envy con cara de inocente, grandes ojos líquidos muy confundidos que no tenían idea de que hacer después.

-eeeehhhh… ¿Qué pasa?

-yo… no estoy seguro de que hacer ahora.

Tal como lo había imaginado Edward; el rubio sólo gruñó e indicó el lugar a un lado suyo en la cama, sumergiendo su cabeza abrumada en la almohada.

Envy frunció el entrecejo y después de encogerse de hombros trepó a la cama, pasando por sobre Edward hasta el otro lado, aplastándolo _bastante_ en el proceso.

-oye! Por qué no rodeaste?- preguntó indignado, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-me dio flojera- fue la simple respuesta de Envy. No parecía querer recostarse sobre la cama, la miraba como si estuviera hecha de clavos y solo después de asegurarse al palparla repetidamente de que era segura decidió que era apropiado acostarse sobre ella. Aun así se veía contrariado.

Pero Edward no estaba pensando claramente en ese momento, su último movimiento antes de quedarse finalmente dormido fue estirarse para apagar la lámpara, sumiéndose todo en oscuridad.

Sin embargo antes de entrar en la insensibilidad del sueño pudo sentir la cama agitarse un poco y algo que se acercaba demasiado a su espalda, sin contar un par de manos que se aferraban a su camisa, unas piernas que se enredaban con las suyas… y una respiración algo nerviosa cerca de su oído.

Claro que a la mañana siguiente ya ni se acordaba de tan siquiera haber vuelto a su casa… Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría de encontrarse a un tipo desconocido durmiendo a su lado...

Pero... era su culpa por descuidado...

(_TBC_)

* * *

Este capitulo es aun mas corto que el anterior… difícil de creer huh?? 

Si se preguntan que rayo0s pasa con Edward que le permite a un extraño random entrar en su casa y dormir en su cama como si nada… psz… no se!  
Pero véanlo desde este punto: esta muy cansadito el pobre niño… acaba de tener visiones amorfas y alucinaciones, no carbura su cerebro, esta depre y _además_… hay un pequeño secreto… que yo debo saber y ustedes investigar (o enterarse después si leen los próximos capítulos xD)

Oh, es tan divertido escribir de ellos dos… es tan mágico, tan fabuloso… que Envy no sea un exconvicto drogadicto… le da un nuevo toque de _Wowsidad_!!

(Respira profundamente) ya vale, ya me calme… emh, me dejan comentarios? Porfis? Me pongo de rodillas? Les canto y les bailo? Les hago sus tareas? (no les recomiendo esta ultima opción, dado que no hago ni mis propias tareas xD) Les hago un dibujito? Les tiendo su camita? Les hago de comer? Les escribo otro capitulo?

Graciias por su tiempooo!!!!

··Blue Windy··


	3. Conociendo Desgracias

Ok so... Noto que esto no es tan... eh... llamativo? Hm? Es demasiado cursi? xD es mi escape de lo cute, puedo entender xD y uhh.. es esto o ponerme relamente adorable con todos... pero bueh...  
Volvi!! Con otro capitulo de esta cosa que realmente me gusta… n.n espero que les guste también!  
Ya no les entretengo, sigan leyendo por favor!!

Very muchas gracias a : **lilouchan**, **Ruruh**, **IfIgEnIa O'mAlEy**, **DitaHiwatariKon666-KxR** !! n.n Yeh mai inspireishon!!! xD

* * *

Son las doce de la noche… sale la bruja con un cuchillo… y le pone mantequilla a su bolillo!! xDDDDDDD

* * *

··Beautiful Wish··  
_Blue Windy_

··Capitulo 3º- Conociendo Desgracias

------

Esa mañana Edward se sentía con más ataduras que de costumbre, y no sólo mentales, si no que tampoco podía moverse con libertad, estirarse a todo lo que daba en su cama, ni siquiera darse vuelta.

Confundido y con los ojos aun algo pesados observó su alrededor, la luz de la mañana envolvía todo a su paso y tanta luz hizo que tuviera la necesidad de tallarse los ojos, lo cual no pudo hacer, pues algo se lo impedía.

Bajó la mirada para descubrir que era lo que causaba tal cosa, y sorprendido se encontró con un brazo que le envolvía la parte superior del cuerpo por completo y no sólo eso, al intentar mover sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que también estaban atrapadas, hechas un nudo con otras que sin duda no le pertenecían.

Había una respiración pausada que le llegaba directamente en la nuca, y el ahora nervioso Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, la verdad ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué estaba en esta situación del todo…

Lo único que recordaba era… la fiestita de Elysia…

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas…

Volver a casa con su muñequito… subir a la azotea… la luna… un deseo… y a Envy apareciendo de la nada.

¡Envy!

Edward se sonrojó de inmediato.

Y pensar que había imaginado que las copas se le habían pasado la noche anterior… aunque eso podría explicar tanta loquera y la sensación de terrible cansancio y dolor de cabeza.

Suspiró, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Envy tan abrazado al suyo y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente…

Winry en su mente de nuevo…

De pronto salió de su deprimente tren de pensamiento al sentir un pequeño tirón en su largo cabello, ahora desparramado por todos lados, volteó a ver la mano del brazo que le mantenía tan cerca del otro. Pudo ver los dedos delgados y largos acariciar un mechoncito de cabello, como jugando con él, pero cuidadoso de no maltratarlo en absoluto.

La respiración pausada se fue haciendo más constante…

-¿Envy?- preguntó Edward incómodo.

-¿Mhhh?- respondió el aludido.

-¿m-me sueltas?

-Nooo… tengo frió- gimió el otro, acomodándose.

-P-pero… -insistió Edward, poniéndose mas nervioso con cada segundo. No era normal estar tan cerca de otro sujeto, y menos en una situación así. Edward estaba casi completamente seguro de que su sexualidad no involucraba hombres en ese sentido.

En vez de alejarse, Envy se acercó más al rubio, que se tensó aun más de lo que ya estaba, mordiéndose los labios.

Sintió como el rostro de Envy se acomodaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, y ahora el aire tibio que abandonaba su sistema le acariciaba la espalda, y siendo sinceros, no era una sensación exactamente incómoda para Edward… quien ya se estaba relajando más.

-tu cabello huele extraño…- murmuró Envy, causando un escalofrió en el cuerpo del rubio. Envy sólo rió por lo bajo al percatarse de eso. –pero me gusta.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en que Edward, ya más calmado, estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo… pero para su sorpresa en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono, sacándolo de su trance, al igual que a Envy quien bien pudo haber saltado hasta el techo del susto que se dio.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, buscando por toda la habitación al causante de tanto alboroto, cuando volvió a timbrar el aparato, además de saltar de nuevo por la impresión profirió un grito ahogado alejándose hasta caer de la cama.

Edward se levantó después de unos cuantos esfuerzos, cuidadoso de no hacer movimientos bruscos por el bien de su cerebro, y se sentó en el borde del mueble, intentando no reír con todo su ser.

Alzó el auricular situado en su mesita de noche, acabando con el aterrador sonido para Envy, quien había encontrado escondite debajo de la cama.

-hehe… ¿hola?

-_Edward, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

Edward masajeó su cuello, y sonrió… recordando la calidez con la que había despertado y esa cosita extraña que había sentido al percatarse de que era porque Envy le estaba abrazando.

-Muy bien… gracias ¿y tú?

-_Umh… bien, gracias… oye, quería disculparme. Lamento si te hice sentir mal ayer con todas esas tonterías del pastel y esas cosas raras… Estooo…_

-¡que! Nada de eso Al, sólo… estaba algo emocional desde la tarde, soy yo el que debería disculparse por haberme ido así tan súbitamente…

-Deja de hablar solo, Ed… ¡me asustas!- interrumpió la voz de Envy, quejándose asomándose desde su escondite por un lado de donde estaban las piernas de Edward, en el borde de la cama. Edward rió un poco. Alphonse dudó al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Hay… alguien contigo?_- preguntó preocupado.

-ehhh mas o menos- dudó Edward, no pensaba contarle a Alphonse sobre como rayos había llegado Envy a la vida, ni siquiera el mismo lo creía. Le juzgarían de loco, y con sus antecedentes de depresión… de seguro lo llevaban a terapia.

-_Edward… ¿Quién esta contigo?_

-La verdad… eso ni yo lo se…

-_¡como que no sabes¿Que hiciste? No me digas que fuiste a buscar a una mujer para… tú sabes… ¡Edward! las cosas no se resuelven así, comprendo que estuvieras estresado y todo, pero esa no es la manera de descargarte,¡ puedes hacer otras cosas, Edward! y si te contagió una enfermedad mortal…¡ Y ya no podrás ir limpio al matrimonio! oh que diría mi madre si se enterara de que…_

-Alphonse… ¡cálmate!- interrumpió Edward el regaño sin fundamentos de su hermano menor¿de dónde sacaba esas cosas? –Te aseguro que no hice nada de nada… Mira, es todo muy confuso… ¿te parece si te cuento luego?… me esta viendo muy raro y creo que piensa atacar al teléfono, luego te hablo ¿sí?

-¿A_tacar el teléfono¿Que clase de bestia tienes ahí que…_

Edward no se enteró del resto de la conversación pues colgó antes de escuchar más de las locuras paranoicas de su hermanito.

Envy aun parecía confundido, ahora de pie a su lado, después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que era seguro salir de debajo de la cama. Miraba al teléfono con odio.

-¿Qué rayos hacías?

-Hablaba con mi hermano menor.

El de cabello oscuro alzó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Que hermano menor tan extraño, no se parecen nada…

-Ahh… por favor, esa cosa no es mi hermanito, es un aparato que… ¿no sabes lo que es?- ahora Edward era el sorprendido.

-no… ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa? Caray, si ni siquiera se quien soy yo… y quieres que este enterado de cada _aparato_ que hay por aquí. !Duh!

-bueno… veras, esta cosa se llama teléfono… funciona así…

Edward le dio un largo rollo de cómo demonios funcionaban los teléfonos y de los cables y de cómo podían comunicarse personas en polos opuestos y blah blah blah, para cuando terminó, Envy tenía la única cara que podía poner en ese momento, una de confusión total y absoluta, con los ojos abiertos casi al tamaño de pelotas de golf, y un poco más y con la baba de fuera.

-¡Qué loco! Y… ¿Qué hay de desayunar¡Muero de hambre!

-¿Me pusiste atención al menos?

-Sí claro, pero… me perdí en lo de los chips micro-no-se-que que hacían que algo de la voz y…- Mirada de odio por parte de Edward y de pena de Envy - no, la verdad no…

Edward rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No sabes que es un teléfono… pero bien sabes lo que es desayunar. Creo que te aprovechas de la situación ¿sabes?

Envy sonrió apenado sentándose a un lado de Edward en la cama.

-Bueno, a decir verdad… tengo una ligera idea de lo que es un teléfono, no se por qué… pero creo saber que la luz es buena, una televisión es tu amiga y trabajar es fastidioso. Que las computadoras, creo, son salvavidas y el Internet es lo mejor de lo mejor… pero es todo superficial. Tal vez sólo sepa lo más básico, y si preguntas, hice el chiste del hermanito porque debe ser como lo mas común, obvio cualquier criatura nueva en la Tierra sin idea de nada mas que el idioma confunde un aparato con una persona.

- ¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Edward intrigado.

Envy se encogió de hombros, observando el suelo alfombrado, meditando en la pregunta, la verdad que no tenía idea.

-¿Qué te estaba platicando tu hermano?- cambió el tema.

-Bah, no me platicaba nada, solo me regañaba por según eso haberme conseguido una… emh… pues _una_…y que shalala, no podría casarme y que mi madre se enojaría y…

-¿Una qué?

Edward dejó su ataque de quejumbres y le dio a Envy una mirada titubeante.

-Nada… vamos a desayunar, ahora que lo pienso, tengo mas hambre que de costumbre… y sueño… y todo…

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se estiró abiertamente, aun se sentía raro, pero al menos ya podía caminar por si mismo. Le hizo una señal a Envy con el dedo de que lo siguiera, y este con una expresión aburrida lo hizo, siguiéndolo de lejos, atravesando la puerta hasta las escaleras, que estaban a un lado de la misma.

Una vez que lograron bajar, con trabajos, pues Edward parecía viejita, bajando de escalón en escalón aferrado al barandal como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente, entraron en la cocina, que no era enorme pero si bastante grande, de color blanco y… algo desordenada.

-Buenoooo, hay cereal… y cereal, y creo que en la despensa hay avena instantánea o algo así, cereal, jugo en el refri… y ya.

-Vaya, que saludable… no me explico cómo puedes estar todo debilucho- dijo Envy con el sarcasmo desbordando de las palabras -yyyy… que rayos es _el refri_?

-Esa gran caja blanca que esta ahí- respondió el rubio. Después de observarla por un par de segundos Envy pareció saber perfectamente que hacía y que no hacía un refrigerador y lo que era probable que hubiera dentro de él.

Suspiró y se asomó al dichoso refri, para encontrar un cartón de jugo y otras cosas verdosas que habían formado ya una civilización.

Envy de nuevo se quedó con su cara de sorpresa, observando a las cositas verdes moverse.

Edward se asomó a un lado suyo, al parecer no notando las criaturas vivas que se apoderaban de su refrigerador. Tomó el cartón de jugo y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el otro le tomó de la manga arrugada de su camisa, después, con la boca abierta señaló a los hongos, que parecían avanzar hacia ellos.

-¿ehh? Vaya, crecieron mas desde antier… mira, esa es Mesopotamia, y ese parece que quiere ser Egipto… lo digo por esas cosas raras que parecen pirámides… ¿las vez?- explicó el rubio señalando a cada una con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, como si de verdad no le interesara que hubiera hongos en el refrigerador.

-Es asqueroso…

-¡No! Son muy interesantes. Pero lamentablemente les quedan pocos días de vida… me dijo Alphonse que vendría a acabar con su evolución antes de que me secuestraran y comieran.

A Edward de verdad parecía que le daba lastima que sus hongos congelados se fueran, y a Envy aun no le cabía en la cabeza que algo así pudiera vivir en un lugar tan frío. Con su apetito completamente desvanecido observó a Edward servirse del jugo en un vaso que tenía mucha pinta de estar mal lavado e intentar comer una pieza de pan fosilizada.

El sujeto necesitaba un poco de orden en su vida, llegó a la conclusión el de cabello oscuro.

Unos momentos después sonó el timbre, que casualmente hizo a Envy caer de su silla y a Edward escupir todo el jugo que tenía en la boca, al reírse de la reacción del otro, que sobaba su trasero con una expresión de fastidio.

El rubio se levantó de su silla y fue a una puerta, que estaba ahí muy cerca de la mesa, después de asomarse por una pequeña ventanita dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se ocultó rápidamente detrás de la puerta, con expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué…¿Impuestos?- preguntó Envy con una ceja en alto.

-No… es Alphonse… _mi hermanito_.

----------------------

-¡Edward, te vi! Ábreme, se que estas ahí…

El aludido empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, después con señas le indicó a Envy que se fuera de la cocina o se escondiera o algo. Envy frunció el entrecejo y se puso de pie indignado. Con una última mirada de odio salió de la habitación y se pudieron escuchar sus pasos al subir las escaleras.

Sólo en ese momento Edward se armó de valor para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Al, con una expresión de enojo y un par de bolsas en sus manos, que pudo Edward identificar como comida, y aun nervioso, se apresuró en quitar el candado del cancel y abrirle.

-Te vez muy mal, Ed- dijo Alphonse preocupado. Su hermano mayor sólo rodó los ojos.

-Sí, este, gracias… me ayuda mucho.

Alphonse sonrió y se encaminó dentro de la casa, estando en la cocina pasó los ojos por todos lados, buscando alguna anormalidad. Pero sólo estaba lo cotidiano. Nada fuera de lugar, bueno sí, todo, pero se entiende que no había nada que no debiera estar ahí.

Suspiró derrotado y puso las bolsas de plástico que traía sobre la mesa.

-Te traje comida (que fui a comprar hoy a las cinco y media de la mañana mientras tu dormías)… cosas de baño… porque ya casi no tenías _champú_… y artículos de limpieza, para deshacernos de tus _amiguitos_ del refri.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estarás aquí todo el día?

-Así es… ¿Por qué, no quieres?

-No… no es eso- intentó excusarse Edward, pareciendo casual, pero el nerviosismo lo delataba enormemente.

-Me estas ocultando algo ¿verdad?- dijo Alphonse con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡NO! Para nada- mintió Edward mirando nervioso la puerta de la cocina, juraba haber escuchado pasos en las escaleras.

Antes de que Edward pudiera tan siquiera pestañear, Alphonse ya se encontraba corriendo hacía las escaleras. En situaciones normales no le habría costado trabajo alcanzarlo, pero apenas podía caminar adecuadamente sin tambalearse.

-Alphonse¡regresa aquí en este instante!- gritó Edward nervioso.

Para cuando logró subir las escaleras habían pasado ya aproximadamente siete minutos, con lo que Alphonse habría podido ya investigar en todos los posibles escondites: debajo de las camas, en los closets, el baño…

Tenía que encontrar una historia creíble… o no se salvaría de los famosos '_regaños Alphonsianos'_.

Escuchó ruidos en su habitación y ahí se fue de inmediato.

-Al puedo explicarlo- dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Explicar qué?- preguntó Alphonse confundido, alisando las arrugas de la cama que había permanecido toda la noche tendida.

- Explicar… por qué… tendí mi cama…?- dudó el sujeto, creyendo increíble que Alphonse, el detective, no hubiera encontrado nada.

-Eso mismo se me hizo raro… así que la destendí y busqué manchas sospechosas… pero no había nada así que la volví a tender.

Edward se sonrojó y apartó la vista, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Ese Alphonse tenía ideas muy raras…

Pero más raro aun era ¿Dónde rayos estaba Envy?

Y como respuesta a sus plegarias vio al sujeto abrir la puerta de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, con una mirada de fastidio llevando entre sus manos su gorrito negro con púrpura brillante, completamente tieso y congelado.

Cuando devolvió la vista a donde su hermano, lo encontró revisando debajo de la cama.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacerle señas a Envy, casi rogándole que se fuera.

Envy le devolvía la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos, el gorrito apretado fuerte contra su pecho, comenzó a caminar a donde ellos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El rubio parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios en cualquier segundo, y optó por usar su último recurso, tirarse de rodillas con las manos muy juntas y poner su mejor cara de sufrimiento.

Envy se paró en seco, mirando a Edward y a su gorrito alternadamente, después con una expresión de enojo puro se dio la vuelta y se metió de nuevo a donde las escaleras de la azotea, sacándole la lengua a Edward antes de quedar fuera de vista.

-¿Ed, que haces?

-¿Huh? Yo… ¡nada! –se excusó y emitió una risita tonta.

-¿Y qué haces de rodillas en el suelo?

-Te… ¡ayudaba a buscar!

-Aha!!!!!- gritó Alphonse con un dedo acusador señalando a su hermano –así que si hay alguien aquí¿huh¡No me iré hasta encontrarla! Te crees muy listo cambiando las sábanas y todo Edward, pero no lo eres tanto… ¡Juro que antes de que acabe la tarde lo sabré!

Con eso dicho pasó junto a Edward y a otra habitación, la cual comenzó también a inspeccionar cuidadosamente.

El mayor de los dos se escurrió de nuevo hasta su habitación, abrió una pequeña cajita que tenía con varias llaves, sacó una después de revisarlas y sin hacer el menor ruido fue hasta donde la puerta de la azotea.

Se metió dentro, la cerró con la llave y con trabajos fue arriba, donde encontró a Envy tirado en la nieve, sollozando.

Edward también tenía ganas de llorar, no quería pensar en el momento en que tuviera que salir y enfrentarse a su hermano, quien para entonces quizás ya habría planeado como asesinarle y hasta donde esconder el cuerpo.

Las cosas que tenía que hacer por Envy.

-¡Mira lo que le paso a mi gorritoooo!- le dijo con rencor señalando el objeto.

-¡Oh Dios, lo que me pasara a miiii!

Envy se mordía el labio inferior manteniendo su gorrito muy cerca de él, Edward suspiró caminando hasta donde él estaba, se agachó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Escúchame- dijo -estoy seguro que tu gorrito estará bien. Ahora… quiero que te quedes aquí por un ratín, hasta que logre sacar a Alphonse de la casa.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vea… que tengo?- preguntó Envy, aparentemente herido.

Edward no dijo nada, pensando un poco en eso mismo. No era como si hubiera recogido a cualquier tipo de la calle… además de que ni siquiera había hecho nada con él. Se sonrojó por estar pensando en esas cosas y sacudió su cabeza. Los ojos brillantes del muchacho no dejaban de mirarle… Ahora que lo pensaba… sus ojos se veian diferentes, parecían mas profundos, como si de la noche a la mañana una gran sabiduría o conocimiento se hubiera fltrado dentro de ellos… y eran bellísimos…

Edward se llevó una mano a la frente y gruñó exasperado, aprentando los parpados con fuerza.

-¿Ed?

Este levantó la mano hasta la cabeza de Envy y le revolvió el cabello tiernamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Espérame tantito… ya vengo.

Envy asintió regresando la vista a su gorrito, que mecía de un lado a otro. Edward se levantó esperando un par de segundos para recuperar el balance y fue de nuevo al pie de las escaleras, se aseguró de no escuchar nada del otro lado y a la velocidad de la luz salió y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Emh… ¿Al?- llamó a su hermano caminando hasta la habitación donde lo había visto por última vez.

Se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando su hermano menor salió desde detrás de él, tan fresco como sus hongos del refrigerador, lo que indicaba (sólo en el caso de Alphonse) que no estaba en lo absoluto feliz.

Miró a su hermano mayor con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Anda ya, dime que ocultas-ordenó el menor de los Elric, su hermano simplemente puso cara de inocente y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ya te dije que no hay nada aquí, Al!

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste que había alguien y que trataba de atacar tu teléfono, huh¡Explícame esooo!- dijo Alphonse alterado paseándose de un lado a otro.

-Cuéntame, Al… ¿Cuántos de mis comentarios tienen coherencia por la mañana?

-Caray… buen punto- coincidió Alphonse, tocando su barbilla con su dedo índice, sumido en sus pensamientos- Entonces… ¿No hay nadie?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Alphonse asintió, al parecer aceptando finalmente que se había equivocado en sus especulaciones. Después sonrió ampliamente, cambiando de rumbo, de nuevo a la planta baja de la casa... dispuesto a acabar con unos cuantos hongos…

Edward suspiró aliviado cuando su hermanito hubo desaparecido por las escaleras y se llevó una mano al rostro, todavía nervioso. ¿Cómo se sentiría él si fuera dejado afuera en la azotea congelada?

Con mucho frió, probablemente…

Trato de controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió y después comenzó a planear como rayos sacaría a Alphonse de su casa…

---------------------------------

Obviamente no pudo… y decidió dejar el intento por la paz antes de que el pequeño castaño se alterara mas y decidiera que su casa necesitaba otra revisión en busca de… emh… personal no autorizado por Alphonse.

Para cuando el chico se hubo ido ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde (se habría quedado mas tiempo, pero Edward estaba tan estresado por tenerle ahí, que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle tener un poco de paz… pues en su opinión aun estaba muy afectado por sus sandeces de querer regalarle monitos en su cumpleaños)… y Edward tenía un tan tremendo ataque de nervios que ni caminar podía.

Ya se imaginaba la escena que tendría al subir.

Envy congelado, tirado ahí muerto… con su gorrito entre sus manos frías y lágrimas hechas hielo en sus pálidas mejillas… ¡cómo pudoooooo!

Cuando logró llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, consiguiendo no caer en su camino hasta allá, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, lo cual le tomó más de cinco minutos pues estaba temblando como podadora.

Al abrir, su corazón dio un vuelco y luego se normalizó un poco su ritmo cardiaco, ahí estaba Envy, sentadito muy mono en las escaleras, recargado contra la pared y aparentemente dormido, con el gorrito aun entre sus manos. Bueno… Edward había acertado en algo…

Si Envy no era imbécil, obvio no se iba a quedar afuera donde hacia mucho más frío, era mas listo que eso…

Edward se agachó hasta donde Envy, y al hacerlo notó que estaba tiritando un poco y que tenía los labios descoloridos.

No era misterio, siendo que su ropa no parecía hecha para vivir en la nieve… se veía calientita, pero la verdad no lo era tanto.

Con dificultad logró levantarlo entre sus brazos, como si cargara a su novia después de la boda, y con muchos esfuerzos (que el muy maldito se digno a pagar… después de todo era su culpa) llegó a su habitación y depositó al muchacho de cabello negro sobre su cama. Corrió al armario para sacar una cobija y la colocó sobre este.

-shhh¿Envy?- llamó Edward picoteando su mejilla, aun bastante preocupado.

Los parpados cerrados se contrajeron un poco, relajándose seguidamente, en clara señal de incomodidad, mas no se abrieron. Bueno al menos era algo, el pobre aun estaba medio vivo.

-¿¿y ahora qué??- se preguntó el rubio en voz alta. Era todo un fracaso, cómo era posible que hubiera dejado al pobre sujetito ahí encerrado por mas de cinco horas… y tan frío que estaba el ambiente… si incluso ahí dentro hacía bastante frío.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios del muchacho…tan pálidos…  
No que se fijara mucho en esa clase de cosas, obviamente no se había fijando antes… el punto era que sabía que ellos solían ser mucho mas rositas… y al tocarlos con las yemas de sus dedos, adivinó que probablemente también debían ser mucho mas tibios de lo que estaban ahora.

- Me pregunto… ¿Si podrá perdonarme algún día? Yo me odiaría…- después de meditar unos segundos – de hecho… me odio.

-¿Envy…¿Bolita?- llamó de nuevo, ahora sacudiendo un poco al muchacho, que no tuvo ninguna reacción.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos… ¡rayooooos¡¡Envy, reacciona!!- llamó con desesperación, comenzó a mordisquearse las uñas, al borde de la histeria.

Había habido una ocasión… en que Edward había tenido un hámster...

Por error lo dejó toda una noche afuera, en su jaulita, a la intemperie.

A la mañana siguiente estaba el pobre animal todo tieso, temblorino y con su hociquito azul. Esa fue una mañana traumática para Edward, quien había rogado a su madre que ayudara a su hamstercito, ella intentó hacerlo volver a la normalidad echándole aire caliente con la secadora, para que su temperatura subiera, a ver si se recuperaba.

El hámster fue mas tarde enterrado en el jardín, cuando aun después de todos los esfuerzos el pobre animalito murió.

Una cosa era matar un hámster… ¿Pero a una persona? Edward estaba condenado…

Con el pulso acelerado su mente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, buscando soluciones y la más obvia se le vino a la mente.

Calor…

Tenía que darle calor a Envy…

Corrió al baño por la secadora de cabello… y luego recordó que no tenía una… pues se había deshecho de ella después del comentario de su superior, un tal Coronel Mustang, de que esas cosas eran para maricas.

Se contuvo de azotar su cabeza contra el lavabo y volvió corriendo.

Quedaba la opción mas obvia… que hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara. No había nada mejor… que calor corporal…

Nervioso como estaba subió a la cama, retiró un tanto la cobija, que pretendía, aunque sin muchos resultados, mantener el menudo cuerpo de Envy calientito.  
Dudó un poco, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha en señal de preocupación, debatiéndose en si debería o no.

Y al final el recuerdo de su hámster le ganó a sus dudas y se trepó sobre Envy, con una pierna de cada lado suyo.

Se inclinó sobre el muchacho, quedando lo mas cerca que pudo, y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba hacia abajo en sus brazos. Pretendiendo, por la fricción, darle un poco de calor al sujeto.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos- recitaba Edward una y otra vez, ocultando sus ojos en la curvatura del cuello de Envy.

Alzó su rostro después de unos segundos, para observar las facciones del otro y descubrió que sus parpados se movían. Sonrió esperanzado, y se quedó quieto, esperando para que las orbes púrpuras se abrieran, sin pasarle por la mente, obvio, que seguía en su pose rara.

Pero no sucedió el momento.

O al menos Edward no se dio cuenta…

A todo lo que ponía atención ahora, era a los labios de Envy, en los que acababa de reparar… y viendo que estaban tan fríos, y paliduchos… y… y…

No podía dejarlos así, llegó a la conclusión.

Acercó su rostro al de Envy, con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que de costumbre y con su boca tocó su mejilla, divirtiéndose al notar que ya no estaba del todo helada, sin despegar los labios se movió un poco, pretendiendo llegar lentamente a su boca, dejando otros cuantos besos perdidos en el camino.

-¡Oooye!

Edward se levantó de inmediato, a meros milímetros de su destino, e impresionado centró sus ojos en los del muchacho debajo de él, quien parpadeaba desorientado.

-¿Sabes lo fastidioso que eres?- se quejó tallando su ojo, sin prestarle mucha atención a que Edward estaba encima de él, y que había estado a punto de… -¡Total que tú nunca me dejas dormir!

El rubio se relamió los labios casi inconscientemente y suspiró entre aliviado y nervioso.

-¿Por qué tanto nervio?- preguntó el muchacho, dejando de ver la cara del rubio para bajar por todo su cuerpo hasta darse cuenta de que…

Estaba encima suyo….

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y retrajo el impulso de emitir un grito ahogado, pero el tic en su ojo era más que delator.

Edward se arrojó al suelo de inmediato preocupado, después de notar lo sucedido.

-¡no es lo que tu crees!- se defendió señalandolo antes de que el otro pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

El de cabello negro se levantó y después asomó al borde de la cama, muy serio.

-¿intentabas abusar de mí, Ed?- preguntó en tono neutro.

-¡NOO!

Envy entrecerró los ojos, sin creerle a Edward. Después bajó de la cama con delicadeza y se agachó al nivel del rubio, quien seguía sentado-tirado en pleno suelo.

-A mí no me engañas… ¿Qué pretendías entonces?

-Yo- dudó Edward –Sólo quería calentarte un poco…

Envy alzó ambas cejas sorprendido y se quedó con la boca abierta, en lo que Edward recapacitaba en lo mal que había sonado la explicación.

-E-es que creí que te había dado hipotermia y te ibas a morir, y me iba a sentir muy mal, entonces me acorde del hámster y decidí que con calorcito te sentirías mejor pero no tengo secadora entonces no tenia nada, además de la estufa, pero te me quemabas y me mataba en las escaleras y entonces tuve que…- dijo rápidamente sin pausas, alborotado, con las mejillas encendidas y agitando la manos frente a él, hasta que Envy le calló colocando su mano, aun fría, sobre su boca.

Seguía sin creerle, supo Edward por la mirada de acusación.

-Sí, seguro… por eso justamente me besabas y todo eso ¿no?

Casi se le sale el corazón a Edward con la oración pasada. Y creía que no se había dado cuenta… pobre y pequeño ingenuo Edward…

-P-pues… no… eso fue después… es que… tu boca se veía… muy fría… y no quería que…

Calló a media oración, muy interesado en el suelo, traqueteando sus dedos contra el mismo, nervioso.

Pudo ver de reojo a Envy tocar su boca, y después su mejilla.

-¿Entonces no intentabas abusar de mí?

Edward sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, horrorizado de sólo pensarlo.

-¡Ah, bueno¡Por ahí hubieras empezado, menzo!- dijo de pronto felizmente, completamente olvidado todo lo anterior y poniéndose de pie.

Ofreció su mano al rubio, quien aun no acababa de enterarse de lo que pasaba y esperó sonriendo.

Edward nervioso aceptó la ayuda y se levantó también, aun abochornado.

-Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Edward asintió aun sin el valor de mirar al otro a la cara.

-¿Dónde esta tu baño?…

Edward, con la boca en el suelo señaló generalmente la dirección en la que estaba el baño.

Envy le guiñó el ojo, chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló seguidamente, para después dar las gracias y salir corriendo.

-¡Me estoy meando!

(_Continuará...?_)

* * *

Tadaaaaa! Que tal eh! Omg… que dijeron? Ya tan rápido acción, besuqueo y perdida de virginidad?? 

Puesh no!!! o.O  
Aun es muy pronto, no??

Ahora yo me pregunto, como reaccionara Alphonse cuando se entere?? O.O  
Me cae que le dara un paro cardiaco al pobre sujetillo xD

··Este capi es el doble de largo because originalmente eran dos capis, uh-hu… pero eran capis con muchas palabras y poca acción, la verdad, entonces para que subir tanta basura separada cuando puedo subirla junta!! xDDD (esto me deprime muy en el fondo ¬¬)

Me gustaría revelar el misterio detrás de Envy, lo que hace aquí y por qué (bueno eso ya lo sabemos, nee?)… pero necesito informarme primero… y la verdad… me da una flojera tremenda. Pero si ahora es basura de sacapuntas, esperenme y tenganme paciencia y sha verán lo que puedo hacer con media hora en wikipedia xDDD

Graciaas!!

Por favor, dejen un comentario... y diganme lo que no les agrada... lo que esta demasiado raro y etc. por favor si puedo con gusto lo corrijo, sólo diganme n.n  
Al que habla Dios lo escucha... O.O'

··Blue Windy··


	4. Accidente

Bueno... vengo, dejo capítulo y me voy! ;D

Muchas gracias a:**PoLlO-yAsHa**, **DitaHiwatariKon666-KxR**, **Nikky Hatake**, **NakusaChan**, **lilou-chan**, **abraxas-b**, **mabeling**, **Akiko Maxwell**, **Inuzuka00** y a **Noriko Elric**!!

;w; Así tipo de que les amo mil ochomil!! -_fresa_-

* * *

º·.Beautiful Wish.·º  
_LitheX_

··Capitulo 4º- Accidente

La noche pasó sin mayores eventos, además de la incomodidad de Edward por tener a Envy prácticamente trepado en él.

Le abrazaba sin demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente como para que Edward no pudiera escapar, y su pierna, en opinión del rubio, se movía _demasiado_, y no quería pensar que fuera intencional porque las caricias que esta le hacia eran un tanto…

_Atreviditas_…

Y sin embargo no le pedía que se alejara.

Bueno, una razón era que Envy estaba profundamente dormido, y otra era, aunque doliera admitirlo, que hasta cierto punto le gustaba la proximidad del menudo cuerpo de Envy. Le encantaba sentir su aliento en su cabello y ¿para qué mentir? No podía parar de decirse lo bien que se sentía aquella pierna moviéndose furtivamente por _su_ entrepierna.

Suspiró contrariado.

Talvez tantos años sin pareja, sin _acción_ más específicamente, comenzaban a tener un efecto negativo en él. Jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo en una situación así, aunque claro que tampoco había imaginado que de pronto un muñequito cualquiera se trasformaría en una persona, y que esa persona llegaría a ser tan desgraciadamente tierno y algo ingenuo… además de bien parecido y…

La conversación de salía de rumbo apropiado…

-Edo…- susurró Envy en su sueño… y después… un tiernísimo beso en su cuello que hizo a Edward derretirse por completo.

La hora en la que se logró dormirse no es importante.

--

Más importante sería lo que ocurrió al despertar y abrir los ojos…

Casi se cae de la cama del susto…

-¡Oh, por Jesucristo!

Por supuesto, eso no sucedió… pues un cuerpo sobre él se lo impedía. Bueno, eso tenía que agradecérselo, al menos le salvó de un mañanero dolor de trasero.

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo Envy emocionadísimo, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, tan cerca de Edward que éste último no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a contactos…_ inapropiados_…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- susurró el rubio, respirando con dificultad.

-Tenías los pies fríos… y según lo que he podido ver, no te gusta el frío, así que pensé que sería bueno calentarlos.

-¿Y para eso tenías que subirte en mí?

Envy rodó los ojos, dándole más espacio a Edward al alzarse un poco.

-No, pero así lo haces tú… eres mi _maestro._ ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

-¿Huh?- profirió Edward -¿Tu _maestro_?

Envy asintió con una sonrisa.

-Exacto… estoy aquí por tu culpa, ¿no? Eso te hace mi _teacher_, en mi opinión.

-Es posible… ¿ya te quitas?- Edward comenzaba a ponerse nervioso… y su cuerpo no estaba cooperando.

-No tan rápido, señor- dijo Envy, apuntándolo con un dedo delgado y una mirada que le decía a Edward que estaba a punto de enterarse de algo que no le gustaría.

-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- Le preguntó después, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y tan brillositos que Edward pensó que se quedaría ciego. Luego le dio un ataque por la pregunta…

-No me acuerdo- dijo Edward con la verdad, cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera recordado al despertar, pero con la sorpresita y el gran susto se le había olvidado todo.  
Incluso que llevaba dos días sin bañarse.

-Ewww…- se dijo a sí mismo, y Envy, pensando que algo tenía que ver con su otra pregunta se quedó sin saber qué pensar.

-¡Tengo que bañarme!- anunció el rubio de pronto, y el otro casi se desmaya. ¿Qué clase de porquerías había estado soñando ese rubio depravado?  
Éste pareció luego recapacitar algo y señaló al monito sobre él.

-Tú también tienes que bañarte…

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo no estuve soñando nada raro con nadie!- chilló Envy agitando las manos frente a él.

'Eso es lo que tú crees, desgraciado' pensó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, acordándose de lo de la noche anterior.

-¡No por eso, menzo!- arguyó Edward empujando los hombros de Envy, intentando quitárselo de encima… o podría pasar algo malo…

-¿Entonces?

-Cómo que '¿entonces?' ¡Envy, cielos, llevamos dos días en nuestro jugo!-aclaró mirándolo a los ojos, con las cejas enarcadas, después pareció recapacitar algo –De hecho, jovenzuelo… creo que tú llevas años sin tomar una ducha, ¿verdad?  
-Mmmm…-meditó el de cabello negro con un dedo en la boca –Es posible… no lo recuerdo…

-¡Entonces necesitas bañarte!

-¡No quiero!- rezongó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo las cejas.

-ya no te dejaré dormir en mi cama…- amenazó el rubio con ojos entrecerrados.

Y pareció no haber peor amenaza, pues inmediatamente Envy aceptó que le urgía tomar una ducha.

--

Edward acababa de sentarse en su cama, para dormirse otro rato, cuando escuchó un grito llamando su nombre. Rodó los ojos antes de levantarse, caminar hasta la entrada de su cuarto, cruzado de brazos, y ver a Envy con las mejillas coloreadas, jugueteando con sus dedos, asomándose desde el baño.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Estoooo… Edward, hay un pequeño inconveniente con tu grandiosa idea…-dijo inseguro.

-¿Y eso sería…?

-Pues… que… mira, sé que un baño es para quitarte la mugre, células muertas y el sebo del cabello, además de refrescarte y… en fin… la cosa es que… hay situaciones que requieren experiencia para poder ser realizadas, tú sabes… y siendo que nunca me he bañado— creo—, pueeees…

Edward parpadeó perplejo un par de segundos antes de que le entrara bien en la cabeza la explicación de Envy, y después… suspiró.

-¿Te explico, entonces?- preguntó con una diminuta sonrisa en la boca.

Envy asintió, preocupado, con las cejas fruncidas.

Edward entró en el baño y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-¿Ves eso?… Son las llaves, les das vuelta y de acá- dijo señalando la regadera –sale agüita, mhh, ésta llave es del agua caliente, y esta de la fría… la pones tibia y…

Envy se había perdido la mitad de la conversación mirándose en el espejo, delineando las partes de su rostro con su dedo y haciéndole gestos a su reflejo.

-¿Envy?

-¿Mandu? Ahhh, lo lamento…- se disculpó con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale… ¿Entendiste?

Envy negó con su cabeza, divirtiéndose con como su cabello se movía al mismo ritmo, ondeando libremente.

-Bueno, yo pongo el agua a temperatura… ¿de acuerdo?- ofreció el rubio con un suspiro resignado, dándose vuelta para hacerlo.

-Se mojara mi ropa…- dijo Envy asomándose a un lado de Edward, para aprender de su maestro.

-No… para eso te la quitas, ¡duh!

Envy asintió, formando con su boca una pequeña 'o', pensando en lo dicho.

-Bueno, listo, ya está… cuando termines, cierras las llaves, tomas esta toalla y… ¿Q-qué haces, E-envy?

-Me quito la ropa… si no es obvio…- dijo Envy rodando los ojos, su saco estaba ya en una bolita en el suelo, y luchaba contra los botones de su camisa. Apenas podía verse el principio de su pecho y Edward ya estaba todo rojo y a punto de estallar.

-Sí, bueno, adiós- se apresuró en decir para escapar luego, pero la voz de Envy le hizo parase en seco.

-¿me ayudas a desvestirme?

Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del mareo que casi le causa un desmayo, respirar era complicado en ese instante, y no supo que fuerza le impulsó a asentir y acercarse lentamente al otro.

-Odio los botones- se quejó Envy casi rompiendo las costuras. Edward tomó sus manos para detenerlo y prosiguió a hacer él mismo la labor de desabotonar la camisa. Le costó algo de trabajo, pues sus manos estaban temblando bastante.

Finalmente concluyó con la tarea a mano, y no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada ansiosa la piel blanca de ese cuerpo tan bello. Observó casi en cámara lenta a la prenda resbalarse por los hombros de Envy y caer al suelo como si de una nube se tratase. Pasó saliva nervioso, y de esa misma manera dirigió sus manos al pantalón...

-Así esta bien… ayer me enseñaste a quitarme esto y usar el retrete- aclaró Envy, divirtiéndose con la expresión de vergüenza del rubio –Gracias.

-No…- dijo Edward sin saber por qué, apartando los dedos de Envy con una palmada, le miró a los ojos y sin detenerse a ver lo que hacía desabrochó el botón y deslizó los pantalones fuera de las caderas del muchacho, quien parpadeaba confundido, contagiándose el sonrojo en su rostro también.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza después de mirar hacía abajo y notar que… no había ropa interior…

Ba-bum…

_Él esta desnudo… completamente desnudo… _

Ba-bum…

_Debería de… debería de… él no sabría, ¿verdad? Es muy ingenuo para darse cuenta. Puedo decirle que sólo reviso su cuerpo… en busca de más curiosidades, como sus orejas…_

Ba-bum…

_Y decirle que encontré una muy cómica, y que debería investigar, por el bien de la ciencia, lo que pasa si la toco, y la pruebo, y la estrecho y la…_

Ba-bum…

_Soy un enfermo, pervertido, depravado, asqueroso, sucio y ruin animalejo que no puedo creer que le este haciendo caso a su 'primer cerebro'…_

Ba-bum…

_Pero eso Envy no lo sabe…_

-Se saldrá tu corazón, Ed. Cálmate- dijo Envy riendo, después terminó de sacarse los pantalones y los dejó igual tirados por ahí, deteniéndose a mirar los dedos de sus pies moverse.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, aprovechando en mirar las piernas del otro como si no fuera nada, aunque muy en el fondo quisiera comérselo, pero desconcertado se detuvo en un punto en el muslo de Envy.

Frunció el entrecejo, girando un poco al tipo para ver mejor.

Ahí estaba aquel mismo dibujo extraño que antes había estado en su diminuto zapatito, el de la serpiente devorando su cola, pero ahora marcado en la nívea piel de Envy en un tono rojo brillante.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo como ausente, estirando un dedo para tocarlo.

-Ouroboro- respondió Envy observando el mismo punto que Edward, después de unos segundos.

'¿Qué será?' pensó Edward, sus yemas tan cerca de la piel que podía sentir el calor emanando de esta.

Hizo ademán de tocarle, pero Envy detuvo sus dedos en un movimiento rápido.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá si lo tocas?-dijo en tono misterioso, mostrando sus anormalmente largos colmillos al sonreírle.

Edward tragó saliva y negó.

-Lo mismo que sucedió la primera vez que tocaste mi piel…

Una ola eléctrica de placer… ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Sólo hacía que Edward tuviera más ansias de tocarlo.

-Pero me siento extraño cuando sucede esto… y pasa algo con mi cuerpo que no estoy seguro si me gusta… hazlo después… ¿sí?

'Debe ser excitación… hagámosle saber que si le gusta' pensó el lado perve del rubio.  
Edward se quedó quieto por unos segundos, contrariado, luego asintió comprendiendo. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo.

Comenzó a quitarse su propia camisa rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces, Edo?

-A este paso el agua me costara un ojo de la cara…- mintió, intentando controlar su sonrojo, con el corazón aún tan acelerado que lo sentía en la garganta.

'Esto no es normal… ¡me estoy bañando con un tipo!' pensaba Edward mientras se alzaba para tomar el pomo de champú nuevo.  
'De pequeño me bañaba con Al, pero no es lo mismo… éramos unos niños, y hermanos… eso es normal… esto… no lo es'

Un escalofrío le recorrió al momento que sintió las manos de Envy en su espalda; y con rastros de aquella sensación aún en su piel, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el vivo reflejo de Samara Morgan mirándole a través de cortinas de pesado cabello negro, pero no se veían malévolas aquellas orbes violetas, de hecho se veían bastante confundidas.

-He descubierto que no me gusta el agua, Edward…- dijo, las palabras ahogadas por el ruido del líquido golpeteando las baldozas del suelo – Rayooooos ¡no veoooo!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, aún cuestionándose por dentro el qué le había impulsado a de pronto decidir bañarse con Envy.

Abrió la capa de cabello oscuro desde el centro de su cara, sonriéndole a Envy burlescamente, muy entretenido, y él correspondió a su sonrisa, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la gracia.

-No sabía que fueras tan inútil –le dijo Edward pasándole el cabello detrás de las orejas puntiagudas, apenas acariciándolas al retirarse… eran un par de orejas muy simpáticas que le encantaban; y no quería pensar que pudiera moverlas, ¡porque se pudría de ternura y risa!

Envy resopló, intentando quitarse el agua de los ojos.

-A que tú eras mas inútil cuando llegaste al mundo- retó, desesperándose por tener que pasarse los dedos por los parpados cada cinco segundos, odiando el agua dentro de sus ojos.

Edward no pudo negarlo y se encogió de hombros, y en vez de buscar un comentario inteligente la pasó el pomo de champú al pobre Envy, quien estaba ya casi histérico.

-¿Qué hago con esto?

-Ponlo en tu cabeza… y luego le tallas… pero primero quítate de aquí, porque se me hace que te va a dar un ataque…

El rubio empujó al otro un poco fuera del chorro directo del agua, y Envy suspiró agradecido, mirando el bote de champú con una mirada dubitativa, como queriendo que el desgraciado le dijera qué exactamente tenía que ponerse en la cabeza… ¿El bote?

¿Y tallarle?

Envy a veces toma las cosas demasiado literales…

No veía en que ayudaba… de hecho sólo parecía estar enredándole el cabello, a menos que tuviera un complicado sistema del cual aún no se había enterado que absorbiera mugre o algo así, de otra manera era tan fructífero como regar una semilla con ácido y esperar cosecha sin radiación.

A Edward se le cayó el jabón de las manos al atisbar a Envy haciendo estupideces con el bote de shampoo y con cara de fastidio… y casi se ahoga cuando empezó a reír…

'¡Idiota!' quiso gritarle y señalarlo… pero creyó que eso sería un poquitín maleducado de su parte, así que se contentó con intentar volver a respirar como lo hace una persona normal al tomar una ducha.

-Así no, sujetito… abres la tapa del bote, lo exprimes tantito y el relleno que sale, te lo embarras en el pelo y luego frotas hasta que se haga espuma… ¿Uh-hu, captas?- explicó Edward gesticulando con las manos.

Samara Morgan _wannabe_ enarcó una ceja, mirando alternadamente entre el famoso shampoo y el rubio idiota frente a él. Se encogió de hombros finalmente y después de investigar unos segundos la tapadera del bote logró abrirla y, al apretar, que saliera el limpiador a borbotones…

Y dejó que siguiera derramándose… porque se quedó con la cara en blanco y la boca en el suelo.

El rubio se apresuró en quitarle el objeto de las manos, para evitar que el dinero se fuera por la coladera…

-No pienso verter este menjurje viscoso de procedencia desconocida sobre mi genial cabello, ¿sabes…? Ed, estás muy fumado…- dijo Envy con un tic en el ojo.

El sonido de un golpe resonó en las paredes del baño y Envy, asustado, decidió que en definitiva no le gustaban los baños, en especial si en algún momento comenzaría, como Edward, a golpearse la frente sin razón aparente.

-Ven acá, y cierra el pico- ordenó destapando su ahora medio vacío bote de abusado shampoo.

Exprimió un poco sobre su mano y la llevó a la cabeza de Envy, quien simplemente hizo un gesto de asco… y comenzó a masajear con algo de fuerza, fastidiado.

-Cierra los ojos, porque si les cae de esto se salen- advirtió Edward, divirtiéndose de ver la expresión de susto de Envy y cerrar los ojos con demasiada fuerza, como si fuera un niño pequeñito.

'Y ahora le lavo el cabello… ¿Qué sigue… lavarle la espalda?… ¿Y luego qué… tallarle el…' pensó, y después gruñó preocupado por estar pensando esas cosas… ¿qué andaba mal con él…? No debía de estar pensando tales patrañas, estaba mal y ¡Era asqueroso!

¿Entonces por qué su cuerpo dictaba lo contrario?

-¿También tienes que arrancarme el pelo, Edward?- se quejó Envy, alzando sus manos hasta donde las de Edward, tomándolas con las suyas, intentando detener el que el rubio decidiera que Envy necesitaba un urgente corte de cabello… o… arranque de cabello, mejor dicho.

-Ahh, lo siento- '_Sí, lo siento… siento que me estoy… me estoy… ¿prendiendo?_' pensó con horror.

Ahora hagamos una lista de los factores que hacen que Edward Elric en este momento se sienta _prendido_.

Uno: Esta (y ha estado) teniendo pensamientos raros.

Dos: Esta completamente desnudo.

Tres: Tiene a otro sexy tipo desnudo frente a él.

Cuatro: Se esta bañando con el susodicho.

Cinco: Tiene la libertad de observar el _muy_ bien proporcionado cuerpo del monito a voluntad.

Seis: Se le presenta la oportunidad perfecta para intimar con alguien.

Siete: Esta tocando a ese alguien.

Ocho: Ese tipo posee las manos más perfectas que Edward ha visto en un buen tiempo.

Nueve: Edward tiene una debilidad fetichista por las manos.

Diez: Edward esta urgido…

Conclusión: Edward ya debería haberse _orgasmeado_ solito hacía un buen rato…

-C-cielos- tartamudeó el rubio, sintiendo que de pronto se le iría el control que había logrado ganar en los pasados años de adolescente… pero era como jugar empujones con un toro.

Era peligroso y de todas todas acabaría perdiendo.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que había olvidado… y que era de suma importancia pues de lo contrario algo malo sucedería, ¿verdad?  
Verdad…  
La cosa estaba en acordarse de qué exactamente tenía que…

Dio un paso hacia atrás, para traer a Envy bajo el agua y enjuagar bien su largo cabello…

Envy seguía sujetando sus manos… aún sentía que se le saldría el cabello en cualquier momento.

El agua no era suficiente, por lo tanto Edward dio otro paso hacía atrás, y entonces recordó eso tan vital que había olvidado…

-Ahhh, neta, el jab--

Pero bendita suerte la suya, al dichoso jabón se le había ocurrido escurrirse justamente hasta detrás de su pie, por lo tanto el destino decidió que Edward debía pisarlo y que tuviera que resbalarse… hacía atrás… pero que intentara detener la inminente caída inclinándose al frente, y que Envy al tratar de evitar que siguieran tirando salvajemente de su cabello cooperara para perder por completo el equilibrio cambiando el rumbo de la caída de Edward hacia adelante.

E irse de bruces junto con Envy al suelo empapado de su baño.

Estos accidentes suelen ser muy peligrosos y acabar muy mal, pero ese no era el plan del destino en lo absoluto…

Dos pares de manos aún sobre la cabeza de Envy impidieron contusiones graves, y los golpes en rodillas, cadera y codos fueron insignificantes después de abrir los ojos, cerrados por la impresión y notar… la curiosa posición que el destino había elegido para ellos.

Hagamos una imagen mental de la situación actual: Está Envy, completamente desnudo, embarrado a pleno suelo, respirando con dificultad y las mejillas coloreadas, con Edward encima de él a cuatro patas, también sin ropa alguna cubriéndole el cuerpo, deteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con sus codos, entrechocando mejillas con Envy, también rojísimo y jadeando asustado en el sensible oído del pelinegro.

Envy retiró una de sus manos enlazada con la de Edward, quien la apretaba fuerte en su sorpresa, para apartar un poco de cabello rubio, opacado por el agua, de su rostro ya que le hacía cosquillas, y acariciarle el cuello tiernamente después.

-Caray...- dijo con voz suave. Afortunadamente el agua no le caía directa en el rostro, quedando fuera de su rango de alcance por apenas unos centímetros, aunque brisa sí le llegaba.

Edward dio un suspiro final y se alzó un poco, tratando de calmar su corazón y a su excitación, que no había hecho más que empeorar de la caída… así era la adrenalina, una maldita desgraciada.

Aunque ver a Envy con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rojas y cabello mojado rodeándole no era la mejor solución a su problema…

Bueno, talvez sí, si quería deshacerse del problema de manera activa.

Pero si era la pasiva la que buscaba, entonces la buscaba en un lugar equivocado.

Una parte de su cabeza, la racional, le gritaba levantarse de inmediato, disculparse, tomar una toalla y correr por su vida hasta la azotea, donde seguramente nadie sospecharía un par de manchas extrañas, pero la otra parte, la emocional, mandaba… simple y sencillamente… besar a Envy…

Está científicamente comprobado que un hombre responde racionalmente frente a hechos imprevistos en un porcentaje menor del que lo hace emocionalmente, y Edward aún menos, y tenía mucho que agradecer de eso a su altura, frecuente blanco de burlas hirientes.

No es extraño el desenlace de todo este pequeño asuntillo, y tampoco sorpresivo lo que siguió después…

Envy tenía la vista clavada en los ojos dorados el sujeto sobre sí, con una sonrisa diminuta formándose en la comisura de sus labios, fruto de la tormenta de pensamientos y debates dentro de la cabeza del rubio, reflejados en sus expresiones.

Deslizó su mano húmeda por sobre la piel mojada de su mejilla, con cabello pegado en su mandíbula y apenas una sensación de escozor.

-¿Y tú qué, eres lampiño o que rollo?- preguntó Envy procurando no atacarse de risa, pero Edward no le prestó mucha atención, se mordía los labios, tratando de controlar su impulso.

-Nada, el lampiño aquí eres tú, sujeto… no hay ni un pelo en tus piernas.

- ¿Y qué haces tú viéndome las piernas?

¿Acaso estaba jugando con él… lo estaba incitando, retando, quería…?

Pero… no sabía ¿o sí?

Edward recargó su frente caliente contra la de Envy, cansado ya de su pose en cuatro patas… pero si se dejaba caer, entonces Envy notaría una cosa que seguro no le gustaría…

_O tal vez sí_…

Sus entrañas se comprimieron al sentir un dedo furtivo tocarle los labios, y dejó de respirar del todo, un dolor fastidioso incrementándose en su entrepierna.

-Hee hee…

Maldito…

Edward se mordió los labios unos segundos antes de que su mente hiciera corto y fuera él quien dejara de darle órdenes a su cuerpo, su otro cerebro se hacía cargo de todo ahora…

Envy apenas pudo registrar lo siguiente en microfracciones de segundo. El tibio aliento de Edward bañándole la boca… y después no supo bien…

Al momento en que las dos partes hicieron contacto de nuevo hubo una sensación abrumadora y electrizante, que hacía levantarse hasta el último vello en el cuerpo de ambos y que les hacía tener que cerrar los ojos sin poder soportarlo, una sensación que producía todo lo contrario a sufrimiento y que parecía llenar y complementar su ser.

Se perdieron en un torbellino de muchas diferentes emociones y sensaciones, vieron puntos blancos detrás de sus parpados cerrados, suficiente para hacerlos explotar y antes de llegar al límite Edward se separó de súbito, apenas evitando terminar… luchando fervientemente por recuperar su aliento, creyendo imposible estar sudando, a pesar del agua fresca y ahora fría que le bañaba la espalda.

Envy mantenía los ojos apretados, jadeando, un bello tinte carmesí en su rostro y en su boca y la piel erizada en los brazos.

El rubio no le dio tiempo siquiera de abrir los ojos antes de volver a reclamar sus labios como suyos en un feroz beso que parecía querer recuperar todos esos años de funcionar para nada mas que hablar.

No era abrumador, ni tan fuerte, era sólo lo que recordaba, un cosquilleo en su pecho y más abajo, y la boca mas despierta que cualquier otra cosa, pero quería seguir imaginando que era como la primera vez, que seguía sintiendo aquella fuerte descarga.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir a Envy corresponder al gesto, apenas retorciéndose debajo de él, la mano que seguía enredada con la suya apretándose un poco más y la que descansaba en su mejilla se movió a su cuello para obligarlo a estar cerca.

_¿Qué… estoy haciendo?_

-¡Aaaahhhhh! Rayos, rayos, rayos…

-¿E-edo?

-¡Nada! No me veas, ya estas limpio, ¡sal de inmediato!

-pero si estam--

- No, no estamos, ¡NO ESTAMOS! ¡YA VETE!

-Lo siento, Edward… ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!

El rubio le ignoró rebuscando entre los cajones de su cómoda por ropa limpia que usar… y prestarle algo al sujeto que gimoteaba sin descanso a su lado, con una toalla delicadamente enredada alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Es en serio… lo siento… ¡no me ignores, Edo!- insistió Envy, goteando en la alfombra. Apenas hizo ademán de tocar a Edward, éste salto fuera de su alcance con expresión de pánico y aguantando la respiración.

-No me toques… ¡nooooo!

Envy hizo un puchero y sus pestañas mojadas parecieron empaparse más, atrajo las manos que ayudaban a mantener la toalla en su lugar hasta debajo de su barbilla y permitió que su cabello empapado le cubriera los ojos.

-Lamento que… haya sucedido eso… yo sólo quería complacerte y--

La garganta de Edward se hizo un nudo.

-Ni lo menciones… sólo… haz de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió, ¿sí? Fue un accidente, nada de nada pasó… nada- terminó intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Envy asintió, sus hombros encogidos, y ¿era la imaginación de Edward o parecía al borde del llanto...?

-¿E-envy?

En menos de dos segundos, aprovechando el desconcierto del rubio, el tipo con pinta de duendecillo se arrojó contra el otro, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, su figura temblando un poco por la frustración y la pena que sentía.

-P-perdóname…

Edward suspiró y se rindió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la gelatina ambulante en que se había convertido el muchacho prensado a él.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios…

Y se relamió casi inconscientemente…

* * *

Obviamente no me excedi con la longitud de este capitulo, quien dice? e-e xDDD No pude evitarlo, me estaba divirtiendo tanto, pero así tanto como no lo hacia en un buen rato!  
Y justamente en mi momento más inspirado, kapoot se mata mi com-puta… y se me cortó el rollo al día siguiente que la volví a prender… e-e peeeero me apliqué y lo escribi y me gustó, yahoooo… y si quieren saber por qué se medio electrocutan cuandoooo… emh… sucede que… es algo complicado y cuando se revelen los secretos de la existencia de Envy, entonces todos diremos: oooooooooh! O.O ahora todo tiene sentido xDD

De mientras moriremos de curiosidad xD

¿Comentarios x3?

* * *

Mi explicación para la personalidad Fuera de Personaje de Envy:

Envy es sentimental y tierno aquí. Eso es considerado Fuera de Personaje pues en las series lo vemos con una personalidad totalmente contraria, pero es sólo que en ellas su mente ya esta demasiado corrompida por la ingestión de piedras rojas; como dijo Hohenheim: puede comenzar siendo un niño inocente, pero esas cosas acaban por hacerlo cruel y malvado.

Esto es demostrado por Wrath, quien era un niño inocente y bueno antes de comer las piedras y si lo pensamos, es posible que Envy también lo fuera. Sí, tiene mayor edad de lo que Wrath tenía, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser igual de sensible, en especial si tiene una idea casi nula de lo que pasa a su alrededor, si no esta muy enterado de los roles de género y se permite actuar como él es en realidad, no cómo se supone que debería actuar. Si siente pena y frustración lo deja ver llorando, igual si estuviera triste, si esta feliz ríe sin ataduras, porque se es sincero consigo mismo.

No se sabe la edad que tenía al morir, ni la edad que suponía al ser recreado, por lo que tampoco puedo deducir cuantos problemas y semillas contra el mundo tenía para calcular su nivel de crueldad, y puedo pensar que se hizo como acabó por culpa de las piedras, además creo recordar que los homúnculos no tienen memorias de su vida pasada hasta después de un tiempo y éstas son remotas y difusas. Esto me hace pensar que al '_nacer'_, ellos son tan blancos como lo sería un bebé.

Espero que estas explicaciones excusen mi atrevimiento.


End file.
